


Tom,no...

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Tom/Andrew FanFic [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Tom Holland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Andrew Garfield, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Andrew Garfield, Top Tom Holland
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 一个荷兰弟意外把加菲弄发情了的PWP





	Tom,no...

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自今年BAFTA红毯上两人的会面

当Andrew开始觉得有点不对劲的时候，他还以为自己只是因为这少见的过度热情而有些不适应而已。年轻的男孩在他面前几乎快要手舞足蹈，活跃的信息素伴随着他的每一个动作像气泡一样蹿到空气中，如同一只只蝴蝶绕着他飞舞。

Andrew有些无奈又有些为难地维持着脸上的笑容，男孩的信息素让他感到一阵尴尬。虽然它所传递的信息只是单纯的激动和兴奋，但不知怎么的Andrew就是不太习惯这样——被另一个人的气味完全包围起来什么的，这让他觉得有点太过亲密了。

但男孩很投入在自己的演讲中，Andrew几番尝试打断他都因为对方那炮弹般的妙语连珠和亮晶晶的眼睛而失败了，弄得他只能不断傻傻地张了张嘴却只是吸了一口气，然后像个刚出道的小孩子一样无所适从地纠结着手指。

这真是太尴尬了，他被一个比他小了13年的男孩缠住了，而他居然不知道该怎么脱身。

“你还好吗？”突然，男孩不知道为什么停下了他原本正在说的话而靠近了Andrew，“噢，是我话太多了吗？”

“什么？呃，不……”Andrew的思绪早就被男孩的喋喋不休给扰乱了，以至于当他被突然问话的时候差点不小心直接说出了心里话，“当然不，我只是有点儿走神，抱歉。”

“果然还是因为我话太多了吧。”男孩说着捂住了自己的嘴巴，眼角耷拉着看起来很是委屈，“抱歉，我是不是烦到你了？”

“不，我呃，我只是有点儿累，你知道的，实际上我是直接从剧院那边过来的……”Andrew看着男孩那有点儿可怜的模样忍不住把语气软了下来，尽管还围绕在他身边的信息素已经开始让他感到有点儿呼吸不畅了。

其实男孩的味道是很干净的橘子味，不像其他Alpha那样给人霸道或者控制欲很强的感觉，而是透露着一股年轻人特有的阳光和活泼。如果它只是淡淡地飘在空中，Andrew大概会挺喜欢的。可是现在，男孩的味道有点儿太浓了，就像是橘子被堆积在一起发了酵再被酿成了酒，让Andrew有一种微醺的晕乎乎的感觉。

“我知道那部戏剧！我一直想找时间去看的但我最近总在到处跑，每一次回来的时候都没能赶上演出……”男孩越来越快的语速让Andrew无法听清他后面到底说了什么，吵闹的人声逐渐变成嗡嗡的噪音，令人恶心的晕眩感跟着不断加重直到他的太阳穴开始抽痛——

“喔！”突然，男孩的一声惊叫在他耳边响起，Andrew皱着眉有些茫然地看了看周围，过了一阵子才意识到自己刚刚似乎突然眼前一晃差点摔在了男孩的身上。

“噢抱歉，我不是……”Andrew的话被一阵剧烈的头疼给打断了，他略显痛苦地皱着眉甩了甩头，强忍着呻吟出声的冲动逞强地站直身体，“我不是故意的，我没弄伤你吧？”

“当然不，但你真的没事吗？你脸色看起来——”男孩说到一半突然没了声音，表情也变得有些疑惑起来，“Andrew，你——”

听到自己名字的Andrew下意识地对上男孩的双眼，但这时他的助理拉着他的手分开了他们，导致他没法知道男孩想跟他说什么。可是男孩那一直紧跟着他的视线让Andrew有点儿在意，尤其是他眼中变得复杂的情绪，那叫Andrew看不懂的眼神弄得他心底痒痒的。

“你还好吗？”但他的助理到底还是把他从男孩身边带走了。

“还好……我只是有点头疼……”Andrew小声回应着助理，然后出于礼貌，回过头来看着已经被他扔在身后的男孩，“抱歉Tom，我可能得先进去休息一会儿。”

“噢，好的。”Tom愣了半秒才对着Andrew用力地点点头。他这个慢半拍的回应不太正常，但Andrew已经没心思去深究原因了。该死的头疼，Andrew忍不住在心里骂道，他这是怎么了？

Tom目送Andrew离开人群，一直到他父亲出声提醒他时他才猛地收回视线。然而有一股微妙的，像是正在融化的太妃糖的甜味却不断地扰乱着Tom的思绪。他咬着嘴唇有些不解地看着Andrew刚才站过的地方，他很确定这就是这股香味的来源，但是——

“你有没有——呃——你有没有闻到一股香味？”

“没有，怎么了？”突然被问话的父亲有些疑惑地看着自己的儿子，“你闻到什么了吗？”

“没事，可能只是我的错觉。”Tom抓了抓头发，扬起一个有点儿僵硬的笑容往下一个记者群里有去。但当他有意无意地走过Andrew刚刚经过的地方时，他发誓他又闻到了那股香味，甜美的，像是焦糖在微微冒泡的香味。

Tom有些不自然地吸了一口气，他到处张望着想要确定这股香味的来源——也许只是某个记者，或者工作人员，甚至只是粉丝——但谁也不是。难道是他出现幻觉了？毕竟看起来似乎只有他一个人注意到了这股香味，但它又是那么的真实，甚至夹杂着一点儿Andrew身上的淡香水味——老天，他在想什么，这不会是Andrew的味道，他是个Beta，但这挺适合他的，他总是给人那么柔软甜美的感觉——看在上帝的份上，停下Tom！

“嗨Tom，我刚才看到你和Andrew碰面了，你们聊过天了吗？”

“噢是的，我们聊了一阵子。”Tom笑了笑，有些慌张地把自己脑子里的胡思乱想全部打包起来丢到角落里，“Andrew真的是个超级棒的家伙，他很友好，我非常喜欢他和他的作品。”

“那你们有讨论你们最近的作品吗？你知道的，你的蜘蛛侠电影现在广受好评。”

“我们有稍微讨论了一下，他给了我很大的支持和鼓励，这对我来说非常的重要，因为我一直都是那些电影的超级粉丝，而我现在得到了蜘蛛侠本人的肯定，简直没有什么能比这个更棒的了。”

“那Andrew有没有给你今晚拿奖的信心呢？”

“我觉得能够入围就已经是最大的肯定了，不管最后能不能拿奖我都已经很满足了。”

“好的，谢谢Tom，祝你今晚有个好成绩。”

“谢谢！”

短暂的采访结束后，Tom觉得自己的脑袋似乎冷静了不少。他微微吐出一口气环视着四周，有些后知后觉地发现那股香味已经消失不见了。果然只是错觉吗？Tom松了一口气，但却不知为何感到有点儿失落。

“我们能进去了吗？”Tom小声地询问着助理，他想在颁奖礼开始前去看看Andrew，他从没见过Andrew在公众场合有过不适的状况，他有点儿担心他的身体状况。

“这边。”助理闻言带着Tom来到签名版前拍照，然后带着他进入了主会场，“你的座位在那边——Tom？”

“我去个洗手间。”Tom随口道，然后就朝着Andrew的座位走了过去。但他最后到底没有和Andrew说上话，因为他正在和身边的导演聊天。Tom在离他两米远的地方停了下来，确认他看起来没什么问题后才换了个方向往洗手间走去。

冰冷的凉水让Tom感觉自己精神了不少，他抽出纸巾擦了擦被泼湿的脸，然后把它随意揉成团丢进了垃圾桶里。这时，他无意中看到了一个像是针头一样的东西被掩盖在他的纸巾下。Tom犹豫了一下，还是好奇地用纸巾抱住那个尖锐的小玩意把它从垃圾桶里拿了出来。

这是个一次性的注射器，Tom对它并不陌生，因为每一天他都能电视或网路上看到这东西的广告，以及他刚刚才看完《钢锯岭》，这东西在里面也有出现过，不，不是吗啡，是Desmond每天晚上都会往自己胳膊上注射的东西，是抑制剂。

Tom用力地吐出一口气想把手里的东西扔回垃圾桶里，因为抑制剂不是什么会让人感到惊奇的东西。但不知道怎么的，Tom看着手里的东西就想起了那股甜美的太妃糖香味，这诱人的香甜就像是猫咪的爪子一样不断地抓挠着他的心尖，让他有种冲动想要闻闻针头上沾到的信息素的味道。

天啊，他简直像个变态。Tom忍不住想道，并想要立刻丢掉手里的东西。但他的身体却不听指挥地举起了手，小心翼翼地把针头凑近了他的鼻尖。

Bingo！Tom丢下手里的抑制剂用力地眨了眨眼睛，似乎一时之间还不能接受自己刚刚得知的事实。不是幻觉，他闻到的香味是真实存在的，而且针头上沾到的信息素味道比刚才他闻到的要清晰很多，甚至带上了温度，就像是平底锅里已经煮开了的糖浆，一个接着一个金棕色的泡沫慢慢地鼓起然后炸裂，释放出让人陶醉其中的浓郁香甜。

噢天啊——Tom有些手指发软地丢掉了抑制剂然后靠在了洗手台边，他有些慌张地摸了摸自己的下巴和嘴唇，无法抑制地把Andrew那可爱的笑脸和这甜美的气息联系起来。噢不，停下，别他妈的乱想！Tom连忙拧开水龙头又一次洗湿了自己的脸，然后粗暴地扯下纸巾擦干脸上的水珠，丝毫不顾自己的发型已经被弄得有点凌乱，逃一般地离开了洗手间。

“你去哪了？”等Tom回到自己的位子时，颁奖礼已经开始了一阵子了。

“洗手间。”Tom说着用手把落在额前的碎发梳到脑后，装作无意地看向坐在他斜前方，和他隔了一段距离的Andrew。Andrew看起来很好，各种意义上的，他的头痛应该是被解决了，他今天的西装是白色的，不同于以往的修身剪裁，这一次的外套略显宽松了一些，这让Tom忍不住去想他里面被衬衣包裹着的精瘦的腰——

不，停下，别盯着人家看。Tom有些痛苦地皱着眉揉了揉自己的太阳穴，努力把自己的注意力从Andrew身上移开而集中在舞台上。

“你怎么了？你看起来有点儿怪怪的。”

“什么？”听到好友问话的Tom有些茫然地看向自己的同伴，然后含糊地摇了摇头，“没事，我很好。”

“我很怀疑，你自从和Garfield说过话后就这样了，是他跟你讲了什么吗？”

“不，我们聊得很开心，Andrew是个很棒的家伙，他……”Tom说着视线又一次飘到了Andrew的身上，但这一次Andrew看起来却似乎有点儿不舒服的样子。Tom顿时有些担心地坐直了身体，想要知道Andrew怎么了。

相对封闭的室内让空气变得像是停滞了一般，暖气使得人们放松而渐渐失去控制力，因此随着时间的推进，越来越多的信息素被无意间地释放到空气中，混杂着各种各样的香水味刺激着Andrew敏感的神经。他握着拳努力控制着自己脸上的表情，然而复发的头疼和渐渐加重的呕吐感却让他感到无助和不适。主持人说话的声音逐渐变成了嗡鸣的噪音，信息量过大的生物气息压在他的胸口让他难以呼吸，Andrew咬着牙用指甲扣弄着自己的掌心，想要借此保持清醒，但他的意识越依然越来越模糊。

他这是怎么了？Andrew有些茫然地扫视着周围的环境，他突然觉得自己像是被关在了一个玻璃罩里，视线所及之处的景色都变得模糊甚至扭曲起来。他刚刚明明打了抑制剂，甚至还吞了几片信息素抗敏药，他现在不应该感觉这么难受才对。

“呃……”但很快Andrew就被现实被打败了，他的头疼得就像是有人在上面钉钉子，他的身体开始冒冷汗，并且他能感觉到自己的手脚开始变得酸软。该死的，他得离开这里，不管他身上到底发生了什么，他得离开这里，立刻。

“！？”Tom有些紧张地看着Andrew突然起身快步离开了会场，他的助理在门边有些意外地接住了他，然后两人就这么一起消失在他的眼前。发生了什么？Andrew的脸色看起来很苍白，比刚才在红毯上看起来还要糟糕。他生病了吗？

Tom担心地盯着门口，但又知道自己不该多管闲事，他跟Andrew一点也不熟，这才是他们的第一次见面。然而在座位上强行待了几秒钟后，Tom还是控制不住自己越来越痒的身体而跟着站起来离开了会场。

“Tom？你要去哪儿，Tom？”

Tom没有听见同伴的呼唤，他以最快的速度跑到门边离开了会场，而就在这时，他又闻到了那股熟悉的香味，一块被咬了一口的太妃糖，香醇的榛仁巧克力酱正顺着那个小缺口缓慢地流出……Tom睁着眼睛吞了吞口水，他突然觉得有点口干舌燥。这香味比起之前的更加汹涌了，虽然他身边似乎依然没有人能够觉察到它的存在，但Tom已经能清晰地抓住这撩人的气息，甚至能分辨出它的来源和方位。

“……不，你不能就这样回去……我去给你找药……不不不Andy……听我的，在这等我……在这等我好吗，把门锁上……”

Tom站在环型走廊靠近尽头的一间房间前，他能听到有模糊的说话声夹杂着喘息声从房间里传出来。糖浆冒泡的气息变得更加浓郁了，Tom甚至能感觉到自己的心脏开始激动地狂跳起来，他情不自禁地靠近了面前的木门，鬼使神差地把手放在了门把手上，但很快逼近的脚步声就把他吓出了一个激灵，Tom几乎是本能地躲进一边的角落里看着大门被突然打开。

“！”汹涌的信息素在那一瞬间席卷了Tom的大脑让他本能地伸手抓住了面前的门把手阻止了即将关上的木门。那个从房间里离开的人已经跑远了，他看起来似乎没有察觉到在自己身后都发生了些什么。而房间里的人则用力地拉了几下门似乎在试图把门关上，于是Tom上前一步从门缝里挤进了房间，顺手带上了身后的木门。

“你——”Andrew瞪大了眼睛看着突然出现在面前的Tom，几乎是失措地后退了好几步尽可能远离他，“你怎么……出去……”

“我……”Tom张了张嘴，试图解释但他的脑子早就已经乱成了一团了。Andrew的味道，这是Andrew的味道，该死的他真好闻，他是在发情吗，是的他正在发情。

“不Tom，别靠近我……”Andrew躲在了沙发后颤抖着对Tom道，“出去，求你了，出去好吗？”

“你正在发情。”然而Tom像是完全无视了Andrew的话，这让Andrew感到挫败甚至绝望。

“不，我只是有点儿不舒服……”

“你正在发情！”Tom有些激动地打断道，“该死的，你是个Omega，而且你正在发情！”

“唔！”伴随着Tom激动的话语，一股略带攻击性的信息素像针一样刺伤了Andrew后颈上的腺体，强烈的疼痛混杂着令人难以启齿的快感让他脱力地半跪在地上。

“该死的，Andrew，你真他妈好闻。”

“不，不，别过来，Tom，求你了……”感觉到脚步声在靠近的Andrew连忙爬起来想要躲开Tom，但他才刚刚站起来就被一股汹涌的信息素给重重包围，宛如突然有人捏紧了他的心脏让他瞬间窒息。

Andrew瞪大了眼睛无助地张大嘴拼命呼吸，他不停蹭着地毯往后退直到他的背狠狠地撞上了大理石茶几。Tom被这响声吓到了，他连忙走到Andrew面前蹲下想要查看他的伤势，但Andrew却像只受惊的小动物一样拍开了他的手想要逃跑。

“别走。”Tom下意识地抓住了Andrew的胳膊把人按在地上，Andrew瞪着眼睛惊恐地看着他的眼神让Tom感到一阵罪恶却又兴奋。

“你真漂亮。”

“不，我不……”Andrew哆嗦着坐起身来和Tom拉开距离，但他只稍微动了一下，Tom就压上了他的腿进而半压上他的身体逼得Andrew只能又一次躺在了地上。

“我想吻你，我可以吻你吗？”Tom着迷地看着Andrew泛着水光的双唇，不知道为什么突然就想起前不久他和Ryan在金球奖上的那个吻。

“不，你不能唔！”Andrew瞪大了眼睛看着面前的Tom，过了半秒才反应过来要推开他。但Tom早就先一步抓住他的手按在了两侧，他的力气很大，Andrew试了几次想要挣脱他的束缚，但他的四肢早就酸软无力了。

“他知道吗？”Tom在换气的空挡突然问道。

“什么？”Andrew一头雾水地反问，他已经快要无法思考了，Tom的信息素过于外放，就像是龙卷风一样侵袭着他的身体，让他濒临崩溃。

“Ryan，Ryan Reynolds，他吻过你了不是吗？他知道你是个Omega吗？”

“不，他不……为什么你要问唔……”再一次落下的吻比起第一个吻要显得更加激烈和霸道。Tom松开了压制着Andrew的右手改而捏住他的下巴，逼迫他仰起头张开嘴接受自己的侵犯。Andrew推着Tom的肩膀无力地发出模糊不清的呜咽声，他的舌头被吸得发麻，一阵阵让人心颤的快感顺着不断入侵的信息素点燃了他的身体。他能感觉到自己开始有反应了，而这让Andrew羞耻得想立刻找个洞钻进去。

“你真甜。”Tom微喘着轻咬Andrew柔软的嘴唇，他的手顺着他的脖子一路往下摸索着他的身体，细碎的吻不停地落在他的脸颊和耳侧，弄得Andrew不得不把头别过去把自己通红的脸藏起来。

“不……不！”突然，Andrew感觉到Tom的手正在解他的皮带，慌张使得他本能地按住了Tom的手掌，但却没料到对方反过来抠弄了一下他的掌心，吓得他条件反射地松开了手。

“你需要帮助Andy，让我来帮你。”Tom咬着Andrew的耳垂在他耳边低声道。他灵活地解开了Andrew的皮带，拉下他的长裤用手包裹着已经被体液打湿的内裤，熟练的用指尖勾勒着布料下半勃起尺寸，然后坏心地磨蹭着敏感的铃口。

Andrew咬着唇发出像小动物一样呜呜叫声，整个人从脸红到脖子，简直就像个初经情事的少年。Tom欣赏着Andrew这过于可爱的模样，忍不住低下头舔弄着他的耳朵给予他更多听觉和触觉上的感官刺激。Andrew羞耻地闭上眼躲避着Tom的挑逗，但那过于响亮的水声不停刺激着他的耳膜，再加上那仿佛在模仿交合的动作一样戳刺着他耳孔的舌头，简直要让Andrew整个人烧起来。

“呜……”内裤突然被扯下的暴露感让Andrew本能地叫了出声，他想要合起双腿阻止Tom的进一步动作，但后者却先一步握住了他的阴茎快速套弄了起来。强烈的快感让Andrew脑袋一空，他无助地张大嘴拼命呼吸，双腿不自觉地夹紧了Tom的腰，双眼放空地盯着天花板流着泪。

“舒服吗？”Tom温柔地舔去了Andrew眼角的生理泪水，他微微放慢了一点手上的动作仔细地抚摸着Andrew的勃起，指尖不轻不重地蹭过那些凸起的血管，然后摸索着敏感的冠状沟，最后来到不断吐露着前液的马眼，坏心地用圆润的指甲轻轻抠弄着。

Andrew咬着牙短促地呻吟了一声，双手情不自禁地紧握着Tom的手腕却不知道是想拉开他还是让他继续。自从他和Emma分手之后，他就几乎没有过性生活，他像是为了逃避什么一样把自己丢进一堆又一堆的工作里，直到自己除了台词和动作什么都记不起来，直到自己不会再感到空虚和寂寞。然而今晚的意外却让他这一年多来的努力全部白费了，他缺乏性爱的身体敏感得惊人，而Tom的手指就像是带着魔法一样，被他触碰过的地方都像是烧着了一样又烫又痒，折磨着他的神经让他渴求着更多。

“啊——”突如其来的温热包覆感让Andrew惊叫出声，他捂着嘴不可置信地低头看向自己腿间的那个脑袋，然后被情欲和羞耻心带来的双重打击弄得忍不住长吟出声。为什么他要……他完全不需要这么做……但是老天，他的舌头……上帝！

Tom卖力地舔弄吮吸着Andrew的分身，顺势抬起他的双腿架在自己的肩上。他能感觉到Andrew喜欢这个，他的大腿肌肉因为他的动作而变得紧绷，他的声音也开始变得颤抖甚至带上了哭腔，而更重要的是，Tom能感觉到Andrew的后穴正在不停地流水，把他埋在他臀缝中的手指弄得湿润又粘腻。

“停……停下……我要……”濒临高潮的快感让Andrew本能地抓住了Tom的头发，那有一点儿疼，但Tom不在意，他想让Andrew高潮，他想让因为他高潮，所以他没有听Andrew的话，他没有停下反而加快了吞吐的速度。

“不……Tom，不……唔！”Andrew在一声短促的喘息后到底还是没忍住射了，他羞耻地捂住脸不想去看Tom被他的精液弄脏的模样，但很快一只温暖的手就握住他微微有些发凉的指尖拉开了他的手，紧接着Tom 一边舔了舔自己唇边沾到精液一边俯下身子吻上了Andrew的唇。

橘子酒的气息混杂着他的味道顺着Andrew的唾液流进他的身体里，Tom徘徊在他后穴处的手指让他感到一阵紧张但又期待。他的情欲已经完全被这个男孩勾起来了，他的身体感到了巨大的空虚，瘙痒的不满足感让他渴求着被占有，但另一方面Andrew还是无法接受自己居然被一个初次见面的只有二十岁的孩子弄得如此狼狈的事实。

可是很快，Tom探进他身体里的手指就让Andrew没有闲心去胡思乱想了。男孩骨节分明的粗壮手指一点一点地开拓着他的身体爱抚着里头那些敏感的嫩肉，他的动作很轻柔，像是害怕会弄伤Andrew，但其实这样的担心是完全没有必要的，因为他正在发情，他的身体早就做好了被粗暴对待和疯狂占有的准备了。

“More...”

Tom的动作顿了一下，他有些意外又惊喜地看着Andrew，像是不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么。而Andrew，他可爱的Andrew，因为自己竟然说出了这么不知廉耻的话而害羞地用手捂住了自己的脸，但情动的身体却十分诚实地收缩挤压着Tom的手指，催促着他给他更多。

“你想要更多哼？”Tom勾着嘴角有些激动笑了笑，他猛地抽出埋在Andrew体内的那根手指然后一下子插进去三根，在Andrew本能地呻吟出声时用力地咬住他的嘴唇同时活动着手指反复挑逗按压着他的前列腺，以及那个异常敏感的生殖道口。

Tom突然变得粗暴的动作让Andrew无法自控地呻吟出声，尽管他所有的尖叫都被Tom的舌头搅拌得破碎粘腻。被充分开发的身体饥渴地配合着Tom的节奏收缩抽搐着，一股接着一股温热的液体从他体内不断流出，就像个坏掉的水龙头一样弄湿了Tom的整只手。

“你湿透了，Andy，我从来没见过有人能湿成这样。”

“上帝，Tom！住嘴……”

Tom轻笑着吻了吻Andrew红肿的眼角，依依不舍地抽出自己埋在他体内的手指，然后粗喘着解开自己的裤子释放出他的分身，仔细地把手指上的液体均匀地涂抹在自己的身上。

Andrew喘着气本能地注视着Tom，他被情欲烧得通红的身体在微微颤抖着，柔韧的肌肉在Tom托起他的腰分开他的双腿时本能地绷紧了，然后在Tom进入他的时候，他就像个第一次做爱的少年一样紧紧地咬着唇不肯发出一点声音，直到他们完全结合在一起才敢松一口气。

“啊——”但Andrew没有想到Tom会突然动起来，年轻的男孩就像是不满于他刚才的隐忍一般毫无预兆地抽插了起来。他用力地抓着Andrew的大腿根部分开他的双腿，卖力地挺动着腰一下又一下地操干着他体内最敏感脆弱的地方。Andrew被这大开大合的动作弄得叫都叫不出声，他有些心惊地抓着身下的地毯，想要找一个可以借力的地方让他逃离Tom的疯狂占有，可他只要稍微挪动那么一点点就会被Tom立刻拉回去钉在他的阴茎上。

“呜……太深了……轻点……”Andrew无助地恳求着，然而Tom却变本加厉加快速度不断顶弄着他的前列腺。骤雨般的快感不停冲刷着Andrew的神经让他理智崩溃，他咬着唇艰难地吞下那些过于淫荡的叫声，但还是阻止不了暧昧的呻吟从自己的唇间溢出。

“你喜欢这个对吗？你吸得我好紧，你能感觉到？”Tom说着抬起Andrew的一条腿挂在肩上，然后拉开他的另一条腿，故意放慢速度抽出自己的阴茎，好让Andrew能够清晰地感觉到自己的身体是如何依依不舍地挽留他的。

“你好热，Andy，又湿又热，我从来没试过这么舒服的性爱。”

“闭嘴……”Tom的赞赏简直要让Andrew的脸烧起来了，强烈的羞耻心让他本能地抓起自己的衬衣遮住自己的脸。这太过了，这些话他是怎么说的出口，这简直——

“你有避孕药吗？”

“……什么？”突如其来的问题让Andrew一下子没反应过来。

“避孕药，你有避孕药吗？”

“我不知道……你为什么……！  
？”Andrew话才说到一半就被Tom顶在他生殖道口的动作给打断了，于是瞬间他就明白了Tom的意思，顿时变得慌张起来。

“不，你不能，别——啊——”

“我控制不住自己，你太棒了Andy，我控制不住我自己。”Tom说着朝Andrew露出了抱歉的眼神，那看上去挺真诚的，但他下身持续不断的推进却让Andrew很想朝他骂脏话。

“上帝——不，我——啊——”他进去了，他进去了他进去了他进去了！很少被人玩弄生殖道的Andrew几乎是当场石化在那里，但很快Tom缓慢的抽动就让他不得不回过神来并且疯狂地开始在他皱成一团的外套里摸索着避孕药。上帝保佑，拜托了，上帝保佑——

“！？”Tom突然抱着他翻了个身让Andrew差点尖叫出声，他就这么维持着被插入的状态被摆成了一个跪趴的姿势，疼痛伴随着快感让他大脑一片空白，脱力的上身完全塌陷了下去让他只能无力地蹭着地毯大口喘气。

“操——Andy——你真棒——”Tom被紧致的甬道吸得头皮发麻，以至于他情不自禁地骂了一句脏话然后扣着Andrew的腰快速挺动起来。

粗壮的阴茎霸道地撑开狭窄的生殖道用力摩擦着柔嫩的软肉，硕大的龟头一次又一次精确无比地顶上脆弱的子宫口带给Andrew灭顶一般的快感。他从来没试过被人这样疯狂地占有过，Tom的体力就像是永远也用不完一样孜孜不倦地操干着他，而他的身体则像是承受不住更多一般开始发麻发抖不停地抽搐着。但这样不断收缩的结果却是让已经过激的快感变得更加强烈，就像是高压的电流不停地窜过他的背脊在他的每一个神经元里绽放着剧烈的火花，他的每一个细胞都变得异常兴奋然而他的身体却又软得像是一滩水。

Andrew近乎崩溃地呻吟着扒拉着自己的外套，他甚至都忘了自己本来想干嘛现在要干嘛，只能本能地蹭着地毯往前怕，意图暂时逃离Tom的占有。但他显然低估了这位年轻Alpha的占有欲，Tom拉着他的手把他从地上抱了起来，彻底断绝了Andrew想要逃跑的念头。他一手圈住Andrew的腰一手捏着他的下巴让他转过头和他接吻，埋在Andrew体内的阴茎持续不断地大力操干着他的软穴，直到Andrew在他怀里哭着到达了性高潮。

“啊——呜唔——”Andrew颤抖着地倒在沙发的扶手上感受着快感在瞬间侵袭他全身的惊人感觉，他的这次高潮来得太过激烈，但Tom还没完事，他能感觉到他的阴茎还在他体内不停地胀大。然而高潮过后极度敏感的身体根本承受不住Tom这样激烈的操干，Andrew觉得自己就像是只破碎的小船一样迷失在了暴风雨里，他听到了自己的哭声和尖叫声，他也感觉到Tom正在他的体内成结，但现在的他什么也阻止不了，只能任由男孩粗喘着在他体内到达高潮然后用精液灌满他的生殖腔。

 

——

 

“恭喜最佳新星奖的获奖者，Tom Holland！”

Tom用力地呼出一口气激动地走上舞台接过奖杯，虽然今晚拿到这个奖他并不意外，但这到底是一个值得他兴奋的时刻。

“我想感谢很多人……”Tom说着看向观众席里某个空了的位置，然后收了收自己有些发散的思绪把原本准备好的得奖感言说了出来。

“干得好，伙计！”“恭喜你，儿子。”“Tom，我们还有记者采访。”

从舞台上下来的Tom一手拿着奖杯一手和他的好朋友、亲人以及工作伙伴逐个击掌，然后跟着助理来到了媒体采访区。

“……我们知道上一任的蜘蛛侠Andrew Garfield今天也在观众席上，请问你们之前见过面吗，还是说今天是你们首度的蜘蛛聚会呢？”

“事实上我们之前从来没见过面，今天是我第一次见到他，我们在红毯上聊了一下，而Andrew是个非常棒的人，他很友好，很可爱，我非常他的作品，我觉得他是个非常出色的演员，我爱他。”

Andrew用力地盖上电脑屏幕烦躁地揉了揉自己的眉心，他为什么要在排练休息的空挡看这个小混蛋的采访，他一点也不想回忆起那天晚上发生的事情，一点儿也不——

“Andrew，有人找你。”

“谁？”

“我不知道，门卫跟我说的，说是你的一个朋友。”

“好的我这就过去。”

Andrew说着揉了揉脸起身朝休息室外走去，他很少会有朋友会来探班，所以到底是——Andrew的问题很快就得到了答案，因为那个穿着连帽外套头上还架着一副墨镜的背影他大概是这辈子都不会忘记的了。于是Andrew没有和他打招呼而是快速转身离开，但来人似乎听到了他的动静，一回头就立刻喊着他的名字追了上来。

“Andy！等会！”Tom跑得很快，Andrew甩不掉他，反而在一个转角被对方抓住了。

“你来这里干嘛？”Andrew甩开了Tom的手有点没好气的问，因为那天的事，他现在对Alpha信息素尤其是Tom的信息素异常敏感，而他不想让其他人知道这件事。

“那天晚上——”

“别提那天晚上。”Andrew连忙打断道，他不想回忆起那天晚上，一点都不。

“你没吃避孕药。”但Tom永远听不进他的话。

“看在上帝的份上！”Andrew连忙捂住Tom的嘴巴，然后慌张地左右看了看——他的性别是个秘密，即使不是秘密，他也不想让其他人知道他和谁发生了一夜情。

“你当时在发情。”Tom用力地拉下了Andrew的手继续道，Andrew试图再次捂住他的嘴，但这一次Tom却反过来抓住了他的双手不让他乱动，“你很可能怀孕了。”

“不我没有，我后来吃药了，我唔！”Andrew不可置信地看着突然吻了上来的Tom，下意识地就想推开他但Tom却先一步翻了个身把他按在墙上，拽着他的衣领让他低头跟他接吻。

“Tom，停下……”Andrew用力地推着Tom的肩膀，但下一秒就被对方身上压迫性的信息素弄得四肢酸软，“唔……别这样……停下……”

“我喜欢你Andy，我是认真的。”Tom抱着因为脱力而靠在了他身上的Andrew道，他的手指若有似无地按压着Andrew的后颈，这让Andrew感到害怕又紧张。

“别说傻话了Tom，那晚只是个意外，你——唔——”再度吻打断的Andrew有些生气的咬破了Tom的舌头，男孩因此倒洗了一口冷气放开了他但下一秒却又更加凶猛地吻了上来。没料到这个的Andrew有些措手不及地瞪大了眼睛，他试图推开Tom但这一次男孩聪明地用信息素压制着他的身体，Andrew几乎动弹不得只能被动地任凭Tom在他身上索取。

“我知道我还小，你不相信我说的话，但当我说我是认真的时候，我就是认真的。”Tom说着抓起Andrew的手用力地在他的手腕上咬下了一个血痕。

“嗷！What the hell…”

“这是个临时标记。”Tom说着舔了舔Andrew的伤口，然后露出了一个有些得意的笑容。Andrew闻言就像是触电了一样连忙把手缩了回来。

“其实我那天就想标记你了，但那样是趁人之危，我不想那样做。”Tom说着从口袋里拿出一个密封的玻璃瓶递给Andrew，“这是我的血，把它和你的抑制剂混在一起，可以延长临时标记的时间，这样你就不会再突然发情了。”说着Tom也不等Andrew主动把东西接过去而是直接把东西塞在他的手里，“我得走了，有趟飞机在机场等我呢，我下次回来的时候会来找你的。噢对这是我的电话号码，差点忘了，我走了，爱你。”

“我——”Andrew一句话都没来得及说，Tom就已经趁机在他脸上亲了一下然后转身跑远了，他无奈地看着对方的身影然后是被塞到手里的玻璃管和纸条，突然有点无力地靠着墙蹲了下来。

这……算什么啊……

 

完


End file.
